The Forbidden
by starburstrocker
Summary: He is her deepest desire, the type of love she's always dreamed of. She is his answer to a broken heart. Rivalry breaks two families apart, but can true love sustain such hatred and adversity? -D/Hr- AU.
1. Prologue: The Sounds of a Broken Heart

**The Forbidden**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Harry Potter. I am merely an overly obsessed fan who likes to borrow the characters, that's how I get my kicks. The whole Harry Potter rights and stuff belong strictly to J.K. Rowling. If it makes anyone feel any better, I'll put the characters back, and even perform a memory charm.

**Prologue: The Sounds of a Broken Heart**

She just sat there. She didn't know how long she was there. Time had seemed to have lost its effect as she sat motionless. Her chestnut brown eyes were glazing over as she was trying to escape her present reality. Tears burst forth from her eyes, silently trailing down her pale cheeks. The tear streaks were a roadmap to her breaking heart.

"I love you," she said simply as she stroked his hair. His skin was clammy under her small hand. Her hand smoothed over his forehead. His eyes were unmoving, their coldness bleak. She continued to rock him back and forth. In her own shrouded sadness, she did not hear the thud of heavy footsteps resound in the silent tomb of her lost lover.

A hand gently placed itself on her sob shaking shoulders. The hand was calloused and warm and welcoming, but she shrugged it away.

"Come. It is time for you to leave," the voice said in a soft whisper.

"No. What is the point?" said she, the girl with the broken heart. Her voice was stoic, devoid of anything but the coldness she felt creeping in the pit of her stomach as she realized she was alone.

"You can't just think of yourself right now. I know you are upset, but you can't stay here and just wallow. Just get up and face the world. It's going to happen whether you like it or not," the voice said a little louder, replacing his hand on her stilling shoulder.

"Just a few more minutes. To say goodbye," she requested simply. The man nodded, although she could not see this motion. She heard the footsteps this time as they walked out of the tomb. She was alone once again. She felt a numbness creeping across her lower belly. "It's okay. It's going to be okay," she said to no one in particular.

With a deep, jagged breath, she removed her lover's head from her lap. She leaned over his deathly pale, handsome face. With soft, delicate fingers, she closed his eyes; the eyes that had her in a trance, the eyes that stared straight through her in love and lust, the eyes that were the windows to her lover's soul. She slowly closed the gap between his lips and hers. Her summer lips met his wintry ones, and for the last time, she kissed the man that claimed her in mind, body, and soul. She pulled away and stared at his handsome face for the last time. She smiled as a fresh batch of tears cooked themselves in her eyes.

"Goodbye lover," she whispered softly. She crossed the hands that had held her in the throes of their young love across his chest that housed the heart she had fallen in love with. She stood, and with a final look, she made her way out of her lover's resting place. She was without her anchor, and she felt like her ship was going down fast. She took a deep breath and prepared to face the unwelcoming world without her the love of her life.

She walked down the tunnel leading from the place where she left her heart. She saw a light at the end, and heard the sounds of many people. She faced a future of uncertainty, and it scared the living daylights out of her…

**--A/N--**

Normally, I am a R/Hr shipper, but ever since writing my other fic, **Unexpected,** I am becoming a supporter of D/Hr. The whole enemies-in-love ploy makes for juicy fanfic! This is going to have a Romeo and Juliet-esque feel to it. I know the whole Romeo and Juliet thing has been played out so many times, but I think I can put a different twist on it. I'll update as often as possible, but I also have my other fic to tend to. And reviews make me happy, so if you review, I'm happy!


	2. Chapter 1: Broken Hearts Mend Easily

**The Forbidden**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to Harry Potter. I am merely an overly obsessed fan who likes to borrow the characters, that's how I get my kicks. The whole Harry Potter rights and stuff belong strictly to J.K. Rowling. If it makes anyone feel any better, I'll put the characters back, and even perform a memory charm.

**Chapter One: Broken Hearts Mend Easily**

He stood there, laughing out loud at the raucous his best mate was causing. His bright eyes flashed in hilarity as he watched the scene before him. Draco Malfoy watched as his best friend, Blaise Zabini, was taunting a town merchant by taking the vegetables the merchant was selling them and tossing them to Draco's other best friend, Gregory Goyle. The fat merchant waddled hurriedly after the agile young men who were always a step ahead of him.

"You stupid trouble making prats!" The fat old merchant croaked, "Give those back now!"

"You mean these?" Blaise smiled wickedly. He held a ripe tomato and a potato and seemed to contemplate the merchant's request. He then launched the tomato headlong towards the merchant. The tomato smashed with a sickening plop in the merchant's haggard old face. With a screech of jovial laughter and an angry cry, Draco, Blaise, and Greg bounded out of the merchant's selling area at an alarming speed. The curses of the angry merchant could be heard echoing after the running boys.

"What fun that was!" Blaise said merrily. They had halted their fleeing as they neared a deserted alleyway.

"Ah, yes. It was fun, but a bit reckless," Draco chimed in.

"Reckless? Since when did Draco Malfoy worry about being reckless?" Greg asked with a light laughter in his deep voice. Draco shrugged as he ran a hand haphazardly through his sleek, blonde hair.

"I don't know, mate. It seems all of a sudden I am not my normal self," Draco said sadly, suddenly remembering his troubles.

"Oh, come on now!" Blaise started. "You can't honestly still be hung up on Pansy Parkinson, can you? Birds like her come a dime a dozen!"

"I know, but I felt such strong feelings for her! One look at her and I was not thinking with my right head, if you get what I'm saying. I loved her," Draco said.

"Draco, Draco, Draco," Greg chastised, "Love is not what you felt. Infatuation, my friend. Pure, unadulterated lust, mate."

"Our love doctor is right, Draco," said Blaise.

"Infatuation, maybe. But now I can't imagine life without her. I thought she was the one you know," Draco said, his voice was beginning to hollow out.

"That good in the sack?" questioned Greg.

"No, no, it's not that. In fact, she wouldn't even sleep with me. Said she was waiting for 'Mr. Right' or some chick shit like that," Draco said. His memory faded back to the rejection of the lovely Pansy. Her raven hair had glimmered in the fleeting moonlight that night, and her eyes held the twinkling of the universe. Draco was ready to claim her, and right when she was in reach, she wretched herself from his grasp, claiming that Draco was nothing more than a playboy, and that she needed her 'knight in shining armor.' Draco's heart had broken into more pieces than he cared to count.

"Blimey, mate. You've never even slept with the broad, and you are all over the moon for her? What in the heaven's above is so special about Pansy Parkinson?" Blaise asked.

"That's the thing Blaise. I can't give you just one answer. She was the sunshine on a cloudy day, the crisp air after a thunder storm. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. She was perfection, as if angels had carved her, body and soul," Draco said.

"Mate, you're not in love. Lust my friend, lust," Blaise said.

"Yeah Draco, there are other birds in the sky. Pansy may have been a high class girl, but she is by no means worth living life like some morose fairytale," said Greg as he clipped Draco's shoulder.

"But Pansy was the one, the one I could see myself marrying," Draco said, trying to convince his friends that being in love was the reason why his heart was broken.

"If you insist mate. Listen when I tell you that you will have women crawling over each other for you mate. I mean look at who you are! You are a Malfoy. One of the most wealthiest and influential families in the whole city mate! And not to mention that you are a good looking bloke. Not more so than me, but handsome still," Blaise said as a smug smirk and a gleeful look in his eyes overtook his face.

"Don't tell me you are a poof now, Blaise," Greg said jokingly.

"You wish, Goyle! You only wish I was into guys so that you may finally have a chance to snag a real babe!" Blaise bit back.

"Millicient Bulstrode is a fine woman. She is everything I want in a lover thank you very much," Greg snapped. Draco sensed that this playful banter was now taking a serious turn, and it seemed like it was about to enter into dangerous territory. Draco decided that enough was enough, so he stepped in.

"So, in my predicament, I need a distraction from my distraught love life. Do you blokes have plans for to help mend my broken heart? Or at take my mind off Pansy Parkinson," Draco said as a quick save. Greg still looked sullen at Blaise's insult on Millicient, but Blaise's eyes were alight with a flame of new scheme.

"Glad you asked Draco m'boy! Do you know the Granger family?" Blaise asked with seeming innocence, but there was a mischievous tint to the tone of his voice.

"Now Blaise, that is a question that only the village idiot would ask! We know that the Grangers are my family's biggest rivals and enemies. Our families are at odds, and you know this Blaise! But, what of it? What does the Grangers have to do with anything?" Draco questioned Blaise.

Blaise grinned his famous grin. The one that meant something was up his sleeve. "Their daughter, Hermione, is engaged to be married, and the Grangers are throwing a lavish ball to commemorate their daughter's engagement. Almost the whole town is invited," Blaise said conversationally.

"Almost the whole town?" Draco said. He was starting to suspect what Blaise was suggesting, but he needed verbal confirmation.

"Except us," Greg said.

"So, we are not invited. What do you propose we do?" Draco asked, smiling slightly.

"Well, it is a masquerade," Blaise said.

"And everyone will be in costume," Greg said.

"And no one will recognize a few uninvited guests," Draco finished. The three smiled. Their smiles were filled with plans and play.

"Yes! I knew you weren't as dumb as you looked Draco!" Greg jokingly said.

"I guess not," Draco laughed. "So, who's the unfortunate fiancé of the Granger girl?"

"Unfortunate? When was the last time you laid eyes on Hermione Granger?" Blaise asked unbelievingly.

"I am not sure. It must have been that time when we were younger, and the broad hit me. She was with Potter and Weasley. We must have been 12, so nearly 6 years ago. Our families avoid unnecessary contact," Draco said.

"Wow man. You have really missed out! She's filled out man, really. That bushy hair of hers in now long and lush waves. She has a face angels would kill for. And oh, her body! Let's not even get into how many fantasies a body like that can produce. She's the perfect height, has legs for days. She is perfection, my friend," Blaise said as his eyes glazed over as he was ravishing Hermione in his mind.

"Somehow, Blaise. I doubt that. Hermione Granger is nothing to look at. She's plain and boring. But anyways, who's the victim forced to marry Granger?" Draco asked again.

"Sirius Black. Hermione is finally of age to be wed, and Sirius snatched up the chance to get at her. Everyone thought her father would let her go to either Harry Potter or a Weasley, God knows there's enough of them. But Sirius offered a substantial amount of money to become Mr. Hermione Granger, and Sirius is now her fiancé. Lucky bloke," Blaise said.

"Doubt it," Draco responded.

"Now, Who's up for this masquerade?" Greg asked. The three friends laughed as they ran from the abandoned alleyway, and made their way to get ready for the masquerade.

The night fell without much event. The stars glittered in the skies like billions of diamonds as the half moon waned behind the moving clouds. Draco and his friends were slinking into the night as they approached the Granger Mansion. Guest filtered through the huge double doors in elaborate costumes and festive masks. Draco, Blaise, and Greg were hidden as jesters and clowns. They were also joined by a fourth mischief maker, Vincent Crabbe. Draco devised that they would enter through the back doors were the servants were rushing in and out to accommodate the large throngs of people. With a silent gesture of his hand, Draco signaled his friends to follow him. The four silently stalked through the back door unnoticed by the rushing servants. With stifled laughter, the made their way through the bustling kitchen. They hid behind racks of pots and pans as they headed for the main area of the masquerade. Finally after a few tense moments of creeping, they finally submerged into the grand room where the ball was being held.

Draco's eyes widened as he saw the room in its full splendor. The walls were covered with tapestries so beautiful and intricate that they must have been made centuries before. There was a Victorian theme to the engagement ball, and every costume was based on the era. Draco's eyes glanced rapidly from group to group. His eyes widened when they settled on a particular woman. Beauty was radiating from her even in the heavy costume and delicate mask. Even partially hidden, she was gorgeous. Draco's breath hitched in his throat, and his woes of Pansy Parkinson were quickly forgotten. They were replaced by the beauty standing before him.


	3. Chapter 2: In The Eyes of a Lover

****

The Forbidden

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter. I am merely an overly obsessed fan who likes to borrow the characters, that's how I get my kicks. The whole Harry Potter rights and stuff belong strictly to J.K. Rowling. If it makes anyone feel any better, I'll put the characters back, and even perform a memory charm.

****

Chapter 2: In The Eyes of a Lover

Draco's eyes were glowing in the dim candlelight in the room. The glint in his eyes were bright and beaming. The beauty in front of him was an angel sent from the deepest part of heaven. Her face, from what was not hidden by the mask, was pale and beautiful. Her nose was slightly sloped, and her mouth was lush and full. But it was her eyes that had Draco entranced the most. He saw, even from the distance in between them, the twinkling in her brilliant brown eyes outshone everyone within her radius. Her brown hair was twirled in a complicated style with as many twists and turns as a maze. Even beneath the heavy red dress, her body was of mere perfection. Draco's heart felt fluttery, and he knew instantly that this girl was his miracle cure for his broken heart.

"What beauty was blessed to the earth from the heavens above? My heart sings songs of love at her sight, not songs of sorrow as it did before. Who, pray tell, is that angel in the red dress?" Draco asked, his eyes still fastened to the mystery woman.

"Look who's beside her," Blaise said with a smirking smile.

Draco rolled his eyes, but obliged him anyway. His eyes reluctantly left the lady in red to glance at the person next to her. In plain view, no disguise or costume, was none other than Sirius Black. Draco's heart plummeted through his chest right down to his the pits of his stomach. His mouth went slack with shock. His eyes dawned with an understanding as he whipped his head to Blaise.

"Blaise, who is that? Tell me that is not Hermione Granger in that red dress!" Draco gasped out in a voice full of blatant disbelief.

"And give the man his prize!" Blaise said.

"No! Hermione Granger cannot be that beautiful woman there! It's the most illogical thing! Hermione Granger was a scrawny bimbo with more brains than she knew what to do with! That heavenly embodiment is not Granger!" Draco rattled on.

Greg just smiled knowingly. "Those were my thoughts, mate. How that bushy haired, buck toothed wench turned into a woman that beautiful is beyond all reason."

"Can it be? The heavens above have made a mockery of me! The love I felt for that woman before me has not dimmed now that I know her true identity. Oh what fated foul is this? A Malfoy, in love with a Granger?" Draco said woefully.

"Fate can be a cold hearted bitch, my friend. Fate has no mortal feelings. She is what she is. That's why she is called fate," Vince chimed in.

Draco shot a glowering glare to his friends. "What am I to do now?"

"Go and say hello. A hello cannot hurt. A hello is not against any laws," Blaise said.

"Hello? Just go and say 'hello' to Hermione Granger? The very twit who was the bane of my existence all those years ago?" Draco said doubtfully.

"Years ago, mate. As you can so bear witness to, years can have different effects on people. As you can see, Hermione Granger is no longer the twit from our youth. She has developed, in more ways than one if I might add," Blaise said. His eyes drifted to Hermione. His gaze was heavy, and Draco bore down his jaw at the look of lust in his friend's eyes.

"Fine. Hello isn't too much," Draco reasoned with himself.

"Have at it!" Vince said. Greg nodded in agreement. Blaise has a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Snatch her up and say your hello when the music starts," Blaise said. With that, Blaise gave Draco a hard shove. Draco nearly went sprawling down on the floor, but with a quick, reflexive grace, he righted himself.

Draco was just about to give a biting reply to Blaise, but the soft melodic music from the orchestrating band filled the air. As the music drifted over the crowded room, gentle exchanges were made as people found their partners to share the dance with. Draco watched as Hermione bowed graciously to one Sirius Black. Draco's blood boiled briefly as he wondered how someone as beautiful and vivacious as Hermione ended up with such an old, washed up playboy like Sirius Black. For a brief moment, Draco almost did something as audacious as snatching Hermione from the arms of her fiancé and running away into the dead of night. But that action would earn him nothing but a soiled reputation for his family and a bounty on his head.

Draco's eyes were trained on Hermione. Her flowing red dress swirled around her, giving her the impression of floating on midair. The music continued as Draco watched, waiting for the opportune moment where he could dance with his beloved. As the song ended, another one was beginning. Sirius bowed down to Hermione, grasped her delicate hand and kissed her upturned palm sweetly. Draco nearly gagged at the false formalities. As Sirius ushered Hermione from the dance, Draco watched as he left her to fraternize with older friends. Draco could see Remus Lupin and James Potter among the crowd of older men.

Hermione was gazing longingly at the floor where people were moving in harmony with the more upbeat tempo that was playing. Draco weaved inconspicuously through the moving crowd. As he neared Hermione, he practice asking her to dance with him. A few feet away from his target, Draco's palms began to moisten. Draco inwardly rolled his eyes. He was already acting like a fool in love. Hermione's eyes were averted, so she could not see him approaching. Draco was closing in on her. Just as he stopped to bow, another cut in on him. With a bow over exaggerated, the unknown man asked Hermione to do him the honor of giving him a dance. Before Hermione could either accept of deny, the mystery man grabbed her hand and hauled her into the throngs of dancing guests. Draco was raging red by the thievery of his love. He watched intently as the man danced with Hermione. As the man turned around, Draco saw blood red.

The man was Blaise. His best mate, Blaise Zabini stealing his dance. Draco's heart skipped a few angry beats. The music stopped, and the dancers bowed to one another. The music started again, and Blaise and Hermione smoothly danced there way over to Draco. Draco, fumingly angry as it was, was ready to murder Blaise. As they neared closer, Draco prepared to pounce on Blaise. But to his immediate surprise, Blaise just winked at him. Draco was perplexed, but before he could raise any questions, Blaise deftly twirled an unassuming Hermione straight into Draco's arms. Draco jumped in step as the dancing continued. Hermione was surprised at her sudden new dance partner, but as not to disrupt the waves of dancers, Hermione kept in step with the music. Draco danced with Hermione, and his nerves were unsteady, as was the rhythm of his heart.

"Hello," said Draco lamely. His tongue was tied with terror.

"Hello," Hermione said softly. Her eyes were just as bright as Draco imagined, but in their closer proximity, Draco could see that they were not just brown. They were flecked with bits of gold and green. The skin on her hand was as soft as silk. The line of her neck was elegant, and he wanted her in that instant. Draco was silent in his appraisal. Hermione cleared her throat nervously and offered a small smile.

"I am Hermione Granger, and who are you, stranger?" asked Hermione.

"Someone who has fallen for the sight of an angel before me. Someone who wishes it were he, and not that Black fellow, that could call you my fiancé. Someone who is blessed in this moment for I am looking into the eyes of the one I have given my whole heart to," Draco said.

"Well, does this someone have a proper name?" Hermione asked.

"This someone has a name, but it is a name I fear my lovely angel may dislike. So this someone will remain just an admirer," Draco said coyly.

"Well, someone, I am flattered by your advances, but sadly, as you said yourself, I am engaged to be married," Hermione said. Her soft voice had taken a tone of sadness.

"Engaged? Marriage is supposed to be a woman's biggest goal in life. That and motherhood. But, at the mention of your impending wedding, a sullen sadness has overtaken your voice. Why is that, if I may inquire?" Draco asked, hope lifting his dropping heart.

"Marriage, yes. It is supposed to be exciting. But when the young bride is held up like a prized cattle and sold to the highest bidder, that is not a girl's dream. My dream is like every other starry eyed girls. I want to be in love. Find the one the one man that destiny paired me with. Someone to write my name in the stars with. Someone that loves me for me, someone that is not just looking for another trophy. I am not to be conquered like some kingdom. I am made to be loved, and not had," Hermione said sadly.

"Alas, the truth. And I may be the someone who loves you for you. A beauty like yours should not be wasted on some old, haggard man. If I were your someone, I would make a constellation for you. Destiny is not determined by man, but by the stars. Come, let's find our place among the stars," Draco said.

"Sweet you are, stranger, but I am promised to Sirius. And I am a woman of my word," Hermione said.

"Whose word? Did you give your word, or was that the doing of your family?" asked Draco.

"My family, but I could not back out now. After this ball, the wedding is just a week away. Sirius is to be my husband, and I am to be his wife. Try as I might, destiny seems to have been set in stone. At least this destiny," conceded Hermione.

"Nothing is set in stone. I shall offer you the necessary tool to break the stone upon which this so-called destiny is set. I shall be your tool, and together, we shall rewrite destiny. We can be together. I will love you for you, and you can have your happily ever after," Draco said.

"No, stranger. Your words feel me with a forbidden hope, but nothing can help now. Now, kind stranger who sings such praises of me, who are you? Please reveal the identity to which you have kept at bay?" Hermione asked.

"Another song, perhaps," Draco said. The song ended, as if cued for the purpose of Draco's statement. With a bow, Draco dispersed himself in the crowd. Hermione was in a shocked state as he ran. The band began playing again, and Hermione was without a partner. Sirius came and took his rightful place next to her. Draco watched as a distant look etched itself on Hermione's hidden face. Draco smiled slightly. His night was far from over. He planned to make good on his promise of another song.

It was some time later as the last song was playing. Sirius was attempting to get drinks from the servers, and Draco seized his moment. As the last song started, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and swiftly made his way with her to a hidden alcove.

"Ah, it's you. The stranger," Hermione said, nearly breathless as she squeezed herself into the small space.

"It is I, the stranger," Draco said.

"So, do I get to know the identity yet?" Hermione requested.

"A small price has been issued on my name, fair lady. Would you like to know that price?" Draco asked.

"Yes, indeed," Hermione said.

"A kiss," Draco said simply.

"A kiss? But stranger, I fear you forget that my fiancé is probably looking for me, and seeing his wife-to-be partially hidden with a handsome stranger is going to anger him. And kissing would definitely enrage him," Hermione said.

"What that old prat knows not will be of nothing to him. So, are you willing to pay the piper?" Draco asked.

"But, that is infidelity. And that is not a good for this bride-to-be. I am supposed to be wholesome, and kissing a man who is not my engaged is not wholesome at all," Hermione said.

"A kiss, nothing more, nothing less. It is your call, maiden. My identity for a kiss," Draco said, leaning in dangerously close. His breath was coming in shallow puffs on Hermione's face. She licked her lips. She leaned up and closed her eyes. Draco smirked as he closed the distance between them. The kiss was soft and sweet, and Draco went to deepen it, but Hermione pushed him back.

"Now, the price was paid in full," she said.

"I've upped the price. Two kisses," Draco panted.

"Fine," Hermione gasped as Draco descended again. His lips were unyielding as he fought for control. Opening her lips slightly, Draco accepted the invitation. As the kiss intensified for the next few moments, Draco's mind whirled with thoughts of their wedding, their children, and their future. Hermione pulled out of the kiss for a breath of air.

"Now, your name," Hermione said in between huffing breaths.

Draco smiled as he leaned into whisper into her ear. "Remember a time, in years past. A young arrogant boy. You slugged him something good." Draco felt her stiffen against him. He fell back a bit to see her reaction. Her eyes were wide with an unidentified emotion. Her hand snapped up to rip off his mask. Her gasp was almost inaudible over the loud music and moving feet and idle chatter. The mask hit the floor as Hermione stared at the unmasked face of Draco Malfoy, sworn enemy of her family.

"It's not possible! The prat I hit cannot be you! You are as sweet as the first flower of spring freshly picked. What irony! Cruel fates! Give me a taste of love, only to reveal that the man I've fallen for is you!" Hermione choked out.

"Listen Hermione. Our families are not us. If we want to love, that is our business, run away with me," Draco said as he tried to kiss her once more.

"No!" Hermione said. She moved out from the alcove and rushed from Draco. She was flushed and near tears, and Draco felt a terrible regret. It was too soon to reveal his identity, but he could bear it no longer. He watched as she went back to Sirius. He watched begrudgingly as Sirius kissed her on the lips. The lips in which he had just claimed. The fates were dark and cruel, and his heart was sinking into a dark oblivion. Draco began walking back to find his friends and leave the place where his heart was mended and broken all over again. He glanced back again to find Hermione gazing intently on him. Their gaze held for mere moments, but to Draco it was a millennium in her beautiful eyes. Their gaze broke when she looked away, but Draco's heart was renewed and he was convinced it was not over. There was something electric between Hermione and him. Draco caught sight of his friends harassing some young girls. Draco smiled, while his heart was securely in the palm of Hermione, his friends were still flirts.

"Mates! Leave the young birds alone. Surely they don't want you slobs mauling them! Let us leave this place. The revelations are through for tonight. Perhaps another night will bring us better luck," Draco said. Vince, Greg, and Blaise immediately looked at him with anticipatory, nearly predatory eyes.

"How'd it go?" Blaise asked.

"Another time mates. But for now, let us leave. Maybe the stars can be rewritten with a bit of persuasion," Draco said to himself.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Vince asked.

"Nothing, all in good time. Let's depart," Draco said. He turned towards the front door as the rest followed behind with one last goodbye to the girls they were talking to. As they went through the doors, Draco lingered on to try to catch Hermione's eye. It was futile for she was pointedly avoiding his gaze. That just made Draco that much more determined to have her.

"Enjoy her while you can Sirius, for by the next moon, she will be in my arms," Draco said as he bade a silent farewell to Hermione.


	4. Chapter 3: A Heart's Silent Calling

****

The Forbidden

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter. I am merely an overly obsessed fan who likes to borrow the characters, that's how I get my kicks. The whole Harry Potter rights and stuff belong strictly to J.K. Rowling. If it makes anyone feel any better, I'll put the characters back, and even perform a memory charm

****

Chapter 3: A Heart's Silent Calling

Hermione's heart beat with the ferocity of a thousand's soldiers drums. The imprint his lips left on hers was felt and cherished. The arrogant smirk in his eyes had sent her soul into blessed shivers. Her skin tingled from his touch, and her arms ached to hold him once again. Two kisses had sealed her fate. Their fate. It was destined, it seemed, preordained by some a power of higher sorts. Hermione knew that the tide of fate was turning into an unknown shore.

But Hermione was frightened by this unknown. Her father had set up her marriage with Sirius Black. And while Sirius was undeniably handsome, he was a playboy. Hermione knew deep through all the lies she was feeding herself that Sirius had nothing but an image of a trophy wife for Hermione. He did not love her, not like she deserved to be loved, not how she had dreamed.

The revelation that her newest love was none other than her childhood enemy and from the family of her family's sworn rivalry set heavy in Hermione's stomach. The electricity between them was palpable; there had been chemistry in those two kisses. Chemistry in those minutes that with Draco that in the months she had known Sirius had lacked desperately. She was torn; torn between passion and posterity. If she were to elope with Draco, which she wanted more than anything to do, she would be disowned by her family, and she would brand herself a harlot and bring shame upon her family. But at least she would have love, passion; the fire her heart longed for. If she stayed with Sirius, she would be renowned as his wife, her parents would not shun her, but she would be unhappy for the rest of her days. Sirius was not a man to settle down, and Hermione knew that. Her father had known that, yet Sirius was the final choice for marriage. Hermione wanted to scream in all frustration from the situation. Her heart was torn in two; the lesser of two evils, it seemed. Either she could live for her happiness, but lose everyone dear to her, or she could live for her parents' happiness, and lose everything dear to her. A love with Draco and her everlasting happiness, of a loveless marriage to Sirius and her everlasting misery. Hermione was falling into a despair, and there was no easy way out.

She ran from Draco as fast as her feet would carry her. She ran to Sirius, and kissed him out of her guilty conscience. He took it, not knowing she wished he was someone else, someone she loved already more than life and eternities. Hermione could see Sirius' smirk as their lips parted. He looked around, gloating at the fact that he had the belle of the ball right there next to him. Hermione felt sickened by the arrogant pride he took in the knowledge. She glanced over to Draco, and their eyes met. Hermione felt her heart soar heavenwards as they stared at each other. She quickly looked away before Sirius could see her connection with Draco which was evidently written on her face as she looked at him.

"Enjoying the evening of festivities lovely?" Sirius asked with a grin that Hermione cringed inwardly at.

"Yes, I am. The celebration is nice, the food is esp-" Hermione started saying, but Sirius cut her off.

"Yes, yes. That's wonderful lovely," Sirius muttered. He spoke to Hermine like she was a piece of furniture, a fixture that once it had served some sort of function, it was unnecessary until it was needed again. Hermione glanced towards the last place she witnessed Draco. He was gone, as she knew he would be. Sirius grabbed her had and led her towards a group of wealthy merchants Sirius was particularly good company with. Hermione nearly cried. She wanted to be in the darkened alcove with Draco, feeling his lips pressed to hers, his body cemented to hers. She hoped that the stars could be rewritten without dire consequences. _Please, _Hermione thought to herself, _let true love conquer this dilemma, let fate unite two souls meant to join as one, let me love as I want to love, not as I have to love._

The days were eternity to Draco. It had been only three days since the ball where Draco had kissed Hermione. In those kisses, Draco felt more than he had ever in his short life. Passion that burned deeper than the hottest flame. He craved it; it was his aphrodisiac, the lips of his lover. His only love. His heart had never felt so strongly. Sure, he had experienced young love and puppy love, but never anything like this, nor at this intensity. Even though he fell fast, Draco knew it was true. Everything was brighter to him now, the brilliant blue sky, the vibrant reds and blues and yellows of flowers. His heart was happier than it had ever been. He needed her in the worst ways. He ached to be with her, be completely hers and she completely his. He made up his mind the moment he tasted her strawberry lips that she was his, consequences be damned. Now all he needed was the other crucial element to his dream; Hermione, his love, his soul. She would be his, he just needed to some editing to the designs of fate, and all would fall into line. He could wait for a few more days, and then he would seize his opportunity and have Hermione's heart in the palm of his hand.

"Soon love, we will be together," Draco said to no one in particular. He knew it would take a cunning and clever plan to work, but he was willing, and whatever the stakes, Hermione would be his.

****

--A/N--

First off, an apology! Sorry for not updating this story in sooo long. I got caught up with my other fic, and I had no idea how I wanted to plot out this story. I've had a bit of writer's block, so this helped some. I will be updating as soon as I can. I've just got to outline the next few chapters, and it will be done! And the plot will definitely be moving along. So, thanks to all the reviewers and readers. You guys are love! Please review, reviews definitely light a fire under me to write faster! So, I'll be writing soon. Promise!

..xx..starburstrocker


End file.
